


Kneel Before Me

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Rated ExplicitIt’s the night before Varian’s coronation, but the only thing he can think about is how his personal guard, Cassandra, is refusing to kneel before him.Basically, the plot is only a support for the pussy worshipping porn
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 32





	Kneel Before Me

Kneel before me

Varian stood before the black stone throne, the single orange flame of a lantern reflecting of the polished surface. He heard the sharp clatter of footsteps coming across the tiles, slightly heeled boots with a metal support around the toes. He knew the sound well; it was part of the uniform of his guard. He knew who it was, but he didn’t turn to her. He stayed looking at the large throne in front of him, with it’s high back he was worried he would look lost sat on it, he’d not inherited the usual height of his family. He could almost hear his father’s reassuring voice.

“You don’t need size to have presence.”

It didn’t matter though, none of it did. Of all the things he’d thought he’d have to worry about before his coronation, the one actually bothering him he’d never expected. The footsteps came to a stop behind him, he took a moment to take a deep breath, he was disappointed, he’d expected her support.

“I heard a rumour.” He eventually said. “That my captain of the guards, my personal bodyguard, was refusing to kneel to me when they place the crown on my head.”

He turned his head, looking to see if she would deny it. One look at her told him it was true. Her head was hanging down, her black hair almost covering her eyes, her lips pursed shut in a guilty frown.

“I'm your King now Cassandra.”

“I'm never going to kneel before you. “She answered still refusing to look him in the eye.

“It looks bad when my bodyguard won't even kneel before her king at his Coronation.”

Cassandra shook her head lightly as she looked up at him, and the fierceness in her eyes made his resolve melt a little. He wasn’t used to her looking at him like that, he was used to a softer side of her.

“If I'm kneeling I’m in a less than ideal position to protect you.”

“But that's not the real reason is it Cassandra?”

He stepped towards her and took her face in his hands, looking into those eyes, as she sighed, and the tension started to melt away.

“No.” She admitted in a whisper.

“Tell me.”

“Our relationship…” She hesitated. “It's always been based on being equals. I know that in truth, we were never actually equals, with you a Prince and me nothing but a foundling, but its been a long time since I felt the difference in rank, a long time since it mattered.”  
  


He put his hand behind her head and pulled her to him, and when she let him and leaned her head against his chest he knew everything would be alright. Cassandra was stubborn sometimes, but she’d always conceded when it came to their relationship, they’d always found a way, a way to coexist together, a way to bridge all those gaps that life had thrown in their way. 

“I don’t feel the difference between us either.” Varian sighed placing a light kiss into the crook of her neck. “I never did.” He reassured her wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. “If anything, I’ve always been in awe of you.”

“What if everything changes Varian?” 

He sighed; he didn't know what to say. Things would change, his whole life was going to change, he’d been a king in all but name for the last few months whilst the kingdom had been in mourning, but no big decisions had come his way in that time. He couldn’t promise her that their relationship wouldn’t change either, all he could do was hope, and dream that one day they would be in the position where they didn’t need to hide.

“If you don't kneel.” Varian said. “It'll be seen as treason. I can't have that Cassie.”

“I know.” She sighed.

“I'll make you a deal, this is the last time you'll ever have to kneel to me. Just the once, please?” He pulled away to look into her eyes. She sighed and looked away.

“Okay.” She said. “Your Highness.”  
  


“Hey.” He said tilting her chin up towards him again. “This is the last night you can call me your Prince.”

She gave a soft smile.

“I’m going to miss that.” He said. “I remember that first time, when we got caught out in that snowstorm and hid away in that barn. That night you changed the way you said ‘My Prince’ , you made words I’d heard a thousand times into something else, as if I only belonged to you, and not to an entire kingdom.”

“You called me Milady.” Cassandra said with a soft laugh.

“Somehow I thought that would impress you. You were the foundling, but it was always me who was lost until that night.”

He placed another kiss on her neck and heard a little hitch in her breath. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back so her could place more, sharp open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

“Will you call me your Prince again?”  
  


“My prince.” She breathed.

“Will it ever sound the same when you call me your King?”  
  


She let out a moan, as he ran his hands down her sides, holding tightly onto her hips, drawing them close so she could feel the changes in his body.

“My King.” She groaned. The words went straight to his groin, and he moaned against her neck before finding her lips and drawing her into a hungry kiss. They were alone here tonight; nobody was to disturb the throne room tonight. Tonight it was a holy place. He pulled away from her. Feeling her watching him as he walked up the three narrow steps to the throne and reached his hand down to her. She stared at him open mouthed for a moment, before taking his hand and letting herself be pulled onto the narrow platform. He turned her around and pushed gently on her shoulders, her mouth widened again into an ‘oh’ as she sunk onto the stone throne. He took a step back for a moment looking down at her, she looked like she belonged there, if only there was a second throne besides his so she could sit with him, she’d be magnificent.

“I’m going to prove to you that this dousn’t change anything.”  
  


“What?”

“I’m going to kneel to you first.”  
  


Her eyes widened; he didn’t give her chance to respond as he sunk onto the cold floor before her. His hands automatically reaching under the long skirts she wore when off duty. They travelled up her warm calves and then flung the skirts upwards revealing the pale plump flesh of her thighs. He drew her legs apart and placed a small kiss on her inner knee.

“My heart, will always kneel to you.” He murmured against her knee before he placed another open-mouthed kiss slightly above it.

He pulled at her skirts and started to kiss the inside of her thighs. She gasped as he headed higher and higher, pinching the supple flesh between his teeth. His fingers found the delicate silk of her undergarments, they’d been a gift from him, but the true gift was inside of them. He could feel the dampness of her through the fabric as he ran a finger tip up and down the hidden mound. He pushed the skirts further up, gathering the fabric around her hips so that he could better get to the flesh that was hidden beneath them. Then he buried his nose in the intoxicating scent of her. She’d washed with perfumed waters, but it hadn’t hidden the heady smell of her juices. He breathed gently against the wet fabric, feeling her sway slightly at the gentle feel of him, then he pressed his mouth, wide and hot over the moistened fabric. His tongue stretched and flat pushed against her. Smooth silk against his lips, pliable flesh beneath his fingers.

“Bow to me, tomorrow, for one day I'll be your king, but for the rest of your life you'll be my Goddess.”

“Pretty words my Prince.”  
  


He raised himself up on his knees and stared at her. The coy smile on her face, the challenge in her eyes, how many times had their games started with the challenging look, but tonight he was in control, tonight he would show her that he was worthy of the words ‘my king’.

He reached for the buttons of her shirt and with a sharp tug pulled them apart. He sighed when he saw her frame, she had obviously been fighting that day, because she had bound her breasts with a long bandage. It hadn’t been till the first time that they’d made love that Varian had even realised that she had beautiful soft curves. Frustrated that he couldn’t circle those sweet, hardened nipples with his fingers and suck them into his mouth he ran a frustrated hand down over her chest instead.

“I hate that you do this.”  
  


“I hate that people see a woman before a warrior.”  
  


“The warrior can be soft, and the woman can be fierce.” Varian said placing a gentle kiss on her stomach before he reached for the silken underwear and slid it down her legs, leaning back to unhook them over her boots.

She met his eyes as she widened her legs, he looked up and saw the flesh of her inner lips separate. It was beautiful, the way she opened for him, the dark pink was of it, that got darker as it got close to her centre. Already swollen with want for him, already glistening with juices, a sweet nectar just for him.

He hooked his hands under her thighs and brought her in closer, sinking his tongue into the wet warm folds tasting the earthy almost floral taste of the liquid, thin and silken against his tongue. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as he became lost in his senses.

“Why are forbidden fruits the most succulent?”

She let out a pant, back arching, as he ran the tip of his tongue up and over her sensitive nub. He knew this landscape of her well, but each time the noises that she made or the way her muscles tightened, relaxed, or quivered, always made it seem like virgin territory.

“So I kneel to you, then what?” She murmured.

Varian didn’t want to get caught up in a discussion of where their relationship was going to head with his new status. He didn’t want to think about that at this moment, he wanted tonight to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. He looked for a different way of answering and saw the small gold tray set to the side of him, ladened with ceremonial items, the largest of which was an ornate jewelled jar. He reached for it and took the lid off.

“Well, then they anoint me with the sacred oils.”

Cassandra looked down at him, her eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement.

“That wasn't what I was talking about.”

Varian wasn’t listening, he dipped his fingers into the thick liquid, more gel than oil. The rich smell of incense hit his nose, cloying and yet somehow spicy. It was too late to turn back now though as he reached for her. She watched him curiously.

“Hey, isn’t that sacred?” She complained, but a moment later she was biting her lip and giving a light groan as he massaged her lips with slow circular movements.

“Hmmm…” She moaned. “Isn't...isn’t it meant to be a... Meant to be a religious experience?”

“Oh, this is a religious experience.”

His tongue pushed into the tight muscles of the opened, feeling them automatically clench against him at the intrusion and then relax as he darted in and out of her. Her hands tightened in his hair, her shoulders arched and pushed against the back of the throne, pushing her centre closer to him. He wanted to see her.

“This is the only alter I worship at.” He said placing a kiss against her thigh.

As he replaced tongue with fingers he saw her eyes flicker closed, heard her panting, saw the moistness of her lips, just like the moistness of those surrounding his hand. He kneeled upwards and kissed her softly, feeling her tongue lazily moving against hers, and the sharp gasp as his fingers cocked and found that spot inside of her. As she opened her eyes and stared at him, the picture of abandonment, he smirked at her. He sunk back to his knees and met her eyes as he lined his face up once more with her inner lips. He smirked to himself as his thumb found her sensitive nub.

“The pearl in my crown jewels.” He muttered to himself.

“What?” Cassandra asked breathlessly.

“Nothing.” Varian said quicky, covering her with his mouth again, his tongue feeling out that little nub as she gasped and her hips grinded against him. He chuckled against her as his tongue worked its way in gentle circles against her, his fingers continuing to work within her. He could feel how close she was. He hooked his free arm around her thigh to keep her close to him as her hips bucked and she let out a sharp breathy cry.

His dick twitched hungrily, but tonight; tonight wasn’t about him. Tonight it was enough for him to taste her, to hear her, to lose himself in the minute detail of her body as it came undone against his tongue.

She let out a breathy shout, the noise reverberating around the empty room, making it sound as if he was surrounded by her and her pleasure. As her hips started to shudder he pulled his mouth away, burying his face into the silken flesh of her stomach. His finger never ceased to move as she bucked and dug against them. He looked up at her and watched as her hands grasped the arms of the throne, lifting her up slightly, her legs stretched out on either side of him, letting him feel the muscles tense against him. Her eyes screwed shut as her head fell back, raised to the painted ceiling as she let out a gasping high-pitched scream.

Varian discretely dug his free hand into his trousers, releasing hot hard flesh desperate to be touched. One, two, three strokes and he was caught between hell and heaven. His face pushed into her stomach to muffle his own sounds of release.

***

“Do you promise your life to servitude of your country?”

“I do.” 

Varian could smell the thick cloying scent as the bishop’s hand swept a thick mark of the greasy anointing oils across his forehead. He swallowed, trying to distract himself from the memories of the night before.

He saw the ornate crown as it was lifted before his eyes, then the heaviness of it as it steeled on his head.

As the Bishop moved away, he saw the crowd of people before him, as they all swept downwards in a wave, kneeling in front of him he was only interested in one face. She was to the side of him, close to his side, where she belonged. She was in full armour, he could see her silken hair and the thick eye lashes as she rested on one knee, her hand pressed to her chest. She was his goddess, now and forever.


End file.
